Supervivientes
by Kao
Summary: Un accidente de avión......., un encuentro......, la llama del amor..... YA SUBI EL CAPITULO 9!!!!! MUY ESPERADO!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
Cap.-1 "Aterrizaje forzoso"  
  
**Hola!!! Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría decir algunas cosas. Tienen que saber que en cada capitulo habla un protagonista turnándose uno con otro, así como primero habla Kaoru y en el siguiente capitulo hablara Kenshin y así. Este es mi segundo fanfic y espero que les guste**  
  
KAORU  
  
Llevo en este avión más de 2 horas y ya estoy empezando a cansarme. Cuando Omasu me dijo que iríamos en avión me puse muy contenta pues nunca había montado en uno, pero ahora creo que no volveré a repetir la experiencia. Solamente el despegue me había producido dolor de estómago y tuve que ir al baño a vomitar y es que por más que la azafata me daba remedios y calmantes yo no paraba, hasta que Omasu me dio unas pastillas que llevaba ella y con eso me calme. Ahora no me duele el estómago pero me encuentro en un estado de ansiedad y entumecimiento que no había sentido antes. Debe ser por estar tanto tiempo sentada.  
  
Nada más entrar le eche el ojo al chico que esta al otro lado del pasillo, pero poco a poco me he ido desilusionando ya que parece tan soso y frío que no creo que sepa ni hablar. Lo peor es su compañera, una chica guapa después de todo, pero demasiado coqueta, por decirlo de alguna manera "pija". Además parece no darse cuenta de que al "monumento"que lleva al lado lo que menos le interesa es escuchar la ropa que se lleva para el viaje. He escuchado toda su conversación, no es que sea cotilla, si no que,bueno, con Omasu dormida en mi hombro poca cosa más puedo hacer. Me estoy quedando dormida cuando una bola de papel me golpea fuertemente en la cabeza.  
  
Kaoru: Au!!- no es que me hubiera dolido demasiado pero era una especie de auto-reflejo que tenia desde siempre.  
  
Misao: Perdona, se me escapo - Es la chica que esta sentada atrás. Tiene unos azul cielo preciosos y un cabello moreno parecido al mío pero de mayor extensión, el cual lo lleva recogido en una trenza, (aunque tenía muchos pelos que se le venían a la cara).- ¿Te he dado muy fuerte?  
  
Kaoru: No pasa nada, la verdad es que no me ha dolido.  
  
Misao: Me llamo Mackmachi Misao  
  
Kaoru: Kamiya Kaoru  
  
Misao: Encantada Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Igualmente ¿Vienes sola?  
  
Misao: No, vengo con mi hermano Sanosuke, pero se ha quedado dormido.  
  
Azafata: Por favor, deberían permanecer sentadas. Misao: Si, ahora mismo me siento, no se preocupe.  
  
Azafata: Gracias.  
  
Misao: Kaoru ¿por que no te vienes atrás conmigo?, hay un asiento de sobra y estoy muy aburrida.  
  
Kaoru: esta bien, contigo me lo pasare mejor.  
  
La sigo hasta su asiento y me siento con ella. Parece muy simpática y a pesar de ser más joven que yo tiene mi misma mentalidad. Es alocada e impulsiva, pero de una forma alegre y divertida y su risa es contagiosa. Sus pelos descolocados le dan un aire alegre y juvenil y ve todo desde un punto de vista parecido al mío. Todas aquellas cualidades o defectos (según se mire) me hacen cogerle cariño y crear entre nosotras una especie de amistad.  
  
Y mientras le cuento una de mis aventuras de verano, noto un gran golpe en el avión como si los motores fallaran. De repente aparece una de las azafatas e intenta calmar el griterío que se ha producido. Empieza a decir que solo han sido unas pequeñas turbulencias, pero se están volviendo a repetir y la gente no para de gritar. A Misao parece hacerle gracia, pero aunque ella quiere contagiarme su buen humor yo me estoy dejando llevar por el pánico. De repente giro la cabeza y veo por la ventana que estamos descendiendo. Alguien grita que los motores no funcionan. Me levanto rápido y voy a despertar a Omasu (con lo dormilona que es aún estaba durmiendo). La zarandeé y la conté lo que pasaba, se pone pálida de miedo (supongo que al igual que yo), miro a Misao y esta igual. Parece que todo el mundo ha adoptado la misma posición, la azafata vuelve y dice que nos abrochemos el cinturón y que nos pongamos las mascarillas de oxígeno.  
  
Todo gira muy deprisa a mi alrededor. Los niños lloran, los religiosos rezan y los demás gritan sin cesar. Yo miro a la gente y el miedo se apodera de mi y las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos. La azafata dice que no pasa nada pero por su aspecto parece estar apunto de cavar un hoyo y esconder la cabeza. Me da vueltas la cabeza y vuelve el dolor de estómago, pero como no es el momento de ir al baño me retengo. Misao a despertado a su compañero (su hermano creo) y le cuenta todo muy deprisa de manera que casi no lo entiende. El nerviosismo se apodera de todo el mundo y corren en busca de un paracaídas o algo parecido. Pero yo no, todo parece irreal y producto de una pesadilla y estoy pidiendo y rogando que por favor despierte pronto. En un momento dado las luces se apagan y todo el avión se queda sin electricidad y entonces cae en pendiente y aunque luego vuelve la luz y consiguen elevarlo seguimos cayendo. De repente parece como si el tiempo se parara y cada minuto durara una hora. Dicen que la gente antes de morir ve pasar toda su vida por delante como una especie de fotografías aunque a mi no me ocurre.  
  
Solo puedo pensar en que le avión cae y que desde ese momento la vida de todos los pasajeros, pilotos y azafatas se encuentran en manos del destino. Me abrazo a Omasu en un intento de no caer, pero todo lo que hago es inútil. En mi corazón se ha esfumado hasta la última esperanza al ver salir a casi todos los pilotos de la cabina, pidiendo socorro, aunque todos saben que nada pueden hacer contra lo que se avecina. Me giro para ver todo aquel espectáculo, una madre llora desconsolada en el suelo tirada en medio del pasillo. La niña esta sentada en el asiento al lado de un pelirrojo que la debe de estar consolando. Por lo poco que pude oír la niña hace preguntas sobre su madre y él la responde como puede. T también le dice que no se preocupe que todo pasará pronto y que no pasa nada aunque en su rostro no se ve ni pizca de esperanza. En otra ocasión habría dicho "quiero ser la niña" (para estar con él) pero ahora no es momento de admirar los "cuerpos esculturales " que hay en el avión. Me levanto intentando escuchar lo que dice la azafata, aunque es imposible pues todos gritan y lloran.  
  
Le pido a Omasu que no se levante y me dirijo a la cabina del piloto. Pero lo peor es cuando llego y veo que solo hay un hombre y parece estar volviéndose loco. Miro al frente y diviso una isla a lo lejos y entonces una chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi y se apaga al ver que no llegamos, pues el avión va directamente hacía abajo en dirección al mar. Y cuando chocamos soy lanzada para atrás con una gran fuerza y solo se que todo se ha vuelto oscuro.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Quizá fue todo muy rápido y debí ocupar más espacio. Como habrán podido averiguar, el pelirrojo es nuestro querido "Rurouni" que en esta historia no aparece como tal y el hombre frío y soso, pues nuestro Aoshi (tal vez me pase un poco diciendo que era frío y que a o mejor no sabía hablar.....) Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, disgusto, o cualquier cosa díganmelo en kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com o mejor dejen un review. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Los necesito para mejorar día a día.  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Misao-chan, Omasu-chan, Kushi, Alexya y a todos los lectores que me apoyan y leen mi fic.  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Misao-chan por ser mi mejora amiga y quererme por como soy, a Omasu por alegrarme el día a día , a Kushi por hacer que no me aburra en las clases y a todos los demás que no nombro por que podría eternizarme.  
  
Saludos Kao. 


	2. El animal feroz

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
Cap-2 El mono  
  
**Hola!!! Leí sus reviews y quiero decirles que estoy encantada con todas sus sugerencias y que gracias a Kami-sama no recibí ningún tomatazo. Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como el otro o más y que sigan dejando reviews. Ahora lean.**  
  
KENSHIN  
  
¿Dónde estoy? Por un momento pienso que quizá todo ha sido un sueño y que todavía estoy en mi cama de Tokio, pero al prestar atención al sitio donde descanso, me doy cuenta de que todo es real. Estoy tumbado en la arena, cero que de una playa, pero no estoy seguro pues todos mis recuerdos son borrosos. Intento abrir los ojos y hasta después de unos cinco minutos no lo consigo. Me quito la arena de la cara y toda la que puedo del pelo ( aunque no es mucha).  
  
Después de un rato contemplando el mar y asegurándome que aparte de la isla o terreno donde me encuentro no hay vista de otro sitio, reparo en la chica que tengo al lado. Esta tumbada de lado, dándome la espalda, esta viva pues respira y aunque su vestimenta me es familiar no consigo recordar quien es. Me pongo de rodillas (pues no tengo fuerza para ponerme en pie) e intento darle la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. Y entonces, cuando la veo, recuerdo .vuelven los recuerdos del avión, los fallos de los motores, los gritos de la gente y sobre todo, el gran golpe que recibí cuando caímos al mar. Aquella chica, era la que había caído encima mía después de caerme yo. Intento recordar más pero no puedo pero se que si ella esta allí es por que yo la salve.  
  
La chica se esta despertando y lo se por que su respiración se esta haciendo irregular y cada vez más rápida. Abre poco a poco los ojos y me ve, pero no muestra señal de sobresalto, simplemente tiene una mueca de no entender. Mira al mar y entonces parece reaccionar:  
  
Kaoru: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?  
  
Kenshin: Tranquila. No se donde estamos y de lo que paso tampoco recuerdo mucho.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- Sus ojos son muy bonitos y la verdad es que es verdaderamente guapa. No es mucho más alta que yo y eso me gusta, pues no me gusta que las chicas me superen (en altura).  
  
Kenshin: creo que te traje pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.  
  
Kaoru. Op..... ¿Y tu quien eres?  
  
Kenshin: me llamo Himura Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: Yo Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: (Después de un incomodo silencio)bueno creo que deberíamos ir a ver que hay en esta isla ¿no crees?  
  
Kaoru: ¿No hay más supervivientes?  
  
Kenshin: No se, pero por ahora no he visto a nadie.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a explorarla.  
  
Me sonríe y nos levantamos. Me duele todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas. Ahora puedo comprobar y afirmar lo que he pensado antes, es un poco más baja que yo. Saca una goma del bolsillo y se hace una coleta (la verdad es que no le sirve de mucho ya que los pelos se le vienen a la cara)  
  
Nos acercamos a la vegetación pues el la playa ( a no ser que quieras ver las conchas de la playa), no hay mucho que explorar. Kaoru parece afligida, quizá halla perdido a alguien en el accidente. Aquella chica de cabellos castaños que iba al lado de ella, si, a lo mejor era esa. Yo por suerte o desgracia no llevaba a nadie conmigo pero siento todos los muertos que halla podido causar el accidente, pero también, aunque me duela reconocerlo, sé que nunca podré sentirlo como ella. Entramos en aquella "mini-selva" y andamos. Si no fuera porque todo esto viene a raíz de una tragedia, pensaría que estaba en el paraíso, pues esto es lo que he soñado millones de veces. Una playa desierta y una chica guapa conmigo, pero se que si te paras a pensarlo, aunque parezca perfecto no lo es, porque:  
  
"¿cómo comeremos?", "¿dónde dormiremos?" y "¿qué vamos a hacer?"  
  
No espero quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre así que hay que encontrar una solución. Mientras admiro la naturaleza, puedo apreciar como unos arbustos se mueven, como si algún animal estuviera acechando por la zona. Le hago una señal a Kaoru para que no se mueva y me acerco al matorral que se mueve y de donde proviene el ruido. Ya estoy apunto de apartar las hojas cuando algo cae encima mía y hasta que yo no caigo al suelo no puedo ver lo que es. Es una chica (supongo que otra superviviente del accidente). Lleva una trenza muy larga y tiene unos ojos azules como el mar. Debe de tener unos 17 aproximadamente , algo más joven que Kaoru. Y aunque no es fea no me atrae físicamente. Se levanta de encima mía y se deshace en disculpas. Parece tener miedo, señala al matorral de donde a salido mientras le cuenta a Kaoru lo que le ha sucedido. Parecen conocerse. Oigo como "ella"habla de un gran animal y entonces de las plantas sale un pequeño monito. Ella se esconde detrás mía, como si el mono la fuera a comer. Entonces el pequeño mono se pone a gritar y ella se sube a mi espalda. Intento mantener el equilibrio mientras ella se mueve y le grita al mono. La bajo de mi espalda y le digo que se este quieta y que no es más que un monito. Después asusto al mono y entonces ella suspira:  
  
Misao: ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Eres fantástico!! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: De nada, solo era un monito ^ ^¿  
  
Misao: ¡Era un mono feroz! ¡¡Casi me come!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Misao no te pases!! Pero si no te llegaba a la rodilla.  
  
Misao: Bueno....es que..... ^ ^U  
  
Kenshin: Así que te llamas Misao.  
  
Misao: Si, Mackmachi Misao  
  
Kenshin: Encantado, yo soy Kenshin Himura  
  
Misao: Igualmente. Kaoru ¿Y tu hermana?  
  
Kaoru: Omasu...ella....-sus ojos se ponen llorosos aunque consigue retener las lágrimas, pero no puede disimular su gran pesar.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Lo siento!!  
  
Kenshin: ¿Tu no venias con un chico?  
  
Misao: Si, mi hermano.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y donde esta?  
  
Misao: No se.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y no estas preocupada?  
  
Misao: No, es un poco tonto, pero siempre sobrevive.  
  
Kenshin&Kaoru: @.@ ; O.O  
  
Misao: No pongáis esas caras, es verdad.  
  
Kenshin: Vale, vale... ¿has encontrado algo desde que has llegado?  
  
Misao: No se, es que corría tan rápido...... pero creo haber visto una cascada...... y hierva.........era verde.  
  
Kaoru: Misao, la hierva es verde.  
  
Misao: Ya, era para dar detalles ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: ¿Bueno y sabes donde esta esa cascada?  
  
Misao: Creo que por allí.  
  
Kenshin: Entonces vamos para allá. Tu nos guías. Nos mete entre la espesura y empezamos a andar.  
  
La verdad es que no me fío mucho de que Misao nos pueda llevar a esa tal "cascada" pues parece más desorientada que un burro en un garaje.  
  
¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Por favor, cualquier sugerencia, admiración o todo lo contrario a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com o mejor dejen un review.  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
A Misi-chan, Hibari Shinomori, Omasu, Kushi y a todas las demás personas que me apoyan y leen mi fic.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A Hibar Shinomori, Misao-chan, Omasu, Kushi etc.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao.  
  
PD: DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. La cascada

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
Cap-3 La cascada  
  
** Konichiwa!! (Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve un problema con la línea y no podía conectarme) Aquí tengo el capitulo 3 listo para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo y opinando sobre mi fic. Recibí algunos reviews y no se si en este capitulo podré contestarles pero les prometo que les contestaré o aquí o en un review que deje en mi propio fic (mírenlos de vez en cuando por si acaso) Solo espero que les guste y que no se queden dormidos mientras leen. Gracias por estar ahí!!!**  
  
KAORU  
  
El dolor que ahora se adueña de mi es descomunal y apenas respiro. Solo puedo pensar en Omasu y en que si quizá no me hubiera levantado del asiento ella estaría aquí conmigo. Y ese pensamiento es el que me lleva atormentando desde que me desperté y aumento con el comentario de Misao. Ahora no se que voy a hacer simplemente sigo a mis 2 compañeros.  
  
No se si Misao nos va a llevar a algún sitio pues desde que la encontramos parece que hemos pasado 3 veces por el mismo sitio, pero tampoco estoy segura por que aquí todo es muy parecido. Vamos en silencio y lo único que se oyen son el canto de las aves y el ruido que hacen las hojas al rozarlas.  
  
No debí ponerme este vestido, quise ponerme los vaqueros pero Omasu me dijo que saldríamos por la noche y que luego no nos daría tiempo para cambiarnos. Ahora el vestido no me sirve para nada y no tengo a Omasu para echarle la bronca. De repente me choco con Kenshin y justo en el momento en que voy a preguntar que ha pasado me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado a la cascada. Es un espectáculo precioso. La cascada es enorme y cae encima de unas rocas. Todo es verde (porque esta cubierto de plantas) y por ello cero entender el "verde" de Misao.  
  
De repente Misao sale corriendo velozmente:  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Misao!!- se gira y nos mira con una sonrisa en el semblante.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Mirad!!- señala el final de la explanada. Hay 2 o 3 árboles llenos de frutos y entonces me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy. Me rugen las tripas, así que salgo corriendo hacía allí seguida por Kenshin.  
  
Nada más llegar empezamos a abalanzarnos sobre la comida y a quitar todo lo que creemos comestible. Cuando ya hemos comido un montón, y nos vamos a abalanzar a por los siguientes Kenshin tiene que abrir la bocaza.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Seguro que son comestibles? Podrían ser venenosas.  
  
Misao: *Podría* ¡¡No!! Además están muy buenas, prueba una.  
  
Kenshin: Gracias, pero..... no quiero ponerme enfermo. ^ ^¿  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡No!! No te pondrás malo, además, si algo viniera durante la noche ¿quién nos protegería? Si no comes nada no tendrás fuerzas. Por favor como algo.- la verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de que nos defienda, lo único que quiero es que coma, porque parece tan cansado.  
  
Kenshin: Esta bien- empezó a comer y al poco tiempo estaba tan lleno como nosotras. Es un poco cómico, los 3 tirados con un tripazo de espanto y apenas podemos movernos.  
  
Misao: Uf! Que atracón, hacía mucho que no comía tanto.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Y que lo digas!- Kenshin se limita a hacer un gesto de aprobación.  
  
Misao: Pero ahora tengo sed, lo que daría por una botella de agua...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Para que quieres una botella de agua teniendo una cascada y un pequeño lago ahí?- señala a la cascada que habíamos visto nada más llegar a aquel sitio.  
  
Misao: Si, pero será salada ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: Hay islas en las que hay agua que se puede beber.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Si? No lo sabía, entonces voy a ver.- Me levanto y salgo corriendo hacía el pequeño lago, y aunque sigo estando cansada (después de comer) el ansia y ganas de beber que siento son más grandes que cualquier otro sentimiento.  
  
Misao: Ehh!!! Espera!!!- pero no la hago caso, solo quiero llegar allí y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el agua se pueda beber. Me arrodillo al lado del agua y tomo entre mis manos un poco de ella. Rozo con mis labios aquel liquido y me paso la lengua por ellos. Parece que no es salada entonces tomo entre mis manos un poco más para pegar un trago. ¡¡¡Si!!! El agua es bebible. Por lo menos no nos moriremos de sed.  
  
Misao: (cuando llega) ¿se puede beber?  
  
Kaoru: ¿qué si se puede beber? Si!! Además esta muy rica.- entonces nos arrodillamos los 3 y empezamos a beber como si no hubiéramos probado una gota de agua en nuestra vida.  
  
Kenshin: La verdad es que esta buena, pero sigo teniendo calor.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Eso es fácil de remediar!!- se aleja un poco del lago, coge carrerilla y se tira al agua y al salpicar me empapa.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Mira como nos has puesto!  
  
Misao: No es para tanto y además deberías hacer lo mismo , ¡con el calor que hace!  
  
Kenshin: No he visto persona más infantil ^ ^¿  
  
Misao: ¿Qué?  
  
Misao: ¿Me estas llamando niña? ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: No, no...  
  
Misao: Pues que se diga tu tampoco eres muy grande hermoso.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Me llamas bajo?- mientras se desarrollaba esta conversación , yo me he quitado la ropa, (excepto interior) para no mojarla y me sumerjo en aquel manantial.  
  
El agua es fresca y limpia y mis músculos se relajan al instante. Estoy en el paraíso en este momento y no creo que pueda sentirme mejor. Pero entonces vuelve el recuerdo de Omasu y mi corazón se sumerge en una gran oscuridad y con el todo mi cuerpo exterior. Buceo entre las plantas y los peces que nadan entre estas. Es impresionante la cantidad de maravillas que se encuentran bajo el agua. Cuando me renuevo de mi instantáneo pesar vuelvo a la superficie en busca de una bocanada de aire, y para mi asombro Misao conversa con una muchacha rubia. Me suena de algo, a lo mejor la vi en el avión. Si!! Es la chica que estaba sentada al lado de aquel chico tan guapo. Me acerco a la orilla con intención de observarla mejor. Si que es rubia, pero no rubia natural , sino un color parecido al de los pollos. Sus ropas están empapadas de barro y trae una gigantesca maleta con ella. Tiene el pelo corto a la altura de la boca, con un flequillo de gran extensión, que le tapa su enorme frente.  
  
Después de mi primer reconocimiento salgo del agua, me pongo la ropa y me acerco a ellas. Cuando estoy a un metro más o menos Misao me ve.  
  
Misao: Kaoru!! Ven con nosotras.- me acerco y me siento junto a ella.- esta es Neruko Takeshi, Neruko esta es Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Neruko: Encantada.  
  
Kaoru: Igualmente.  
  
Neruko: ¿Eres de Kioto?  
  
Kaoru: No, de Tokio ¿y usted?  
  
Neruko: De Europa, por favor háblame de tu.  
  
Kaoru: ¿De que zona exactamente?  
  
Neruko: ¿Llegasteis juntas?  
  
Kaoru: No, yo vine con...-busco a Kenshin con la vista pero no hay rastro de su persona.- Kenshin  
  
Neruko: ¿y donde esta ese tal Kenshin?-su tono ironico me molesto.  
  
Misao: Pues Kenshin esta donde tu no le ves.- ¡eso! ¡dale donde le duela!  
  
Neruko: ¿Entonces no deberíamos ir a buscarlo?  
  
Kaoru: Si...  
  
Neruko: Pues ¡ale! ¡Vamos!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien?, espero que si. Se preguntaran quien es esa Neruko, es un personaje que me invente a la que quise introducir en un primer momento para robarnos a uno de nuestros héroes (Aoshi o Kenshin), pero al final simplemente la deje como una simple protagonista a la que es muy difícil aguantarla. Bueno cualquier sugerencia a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com o mejor dejen un review  
  
¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
Agradecimientos a :  
  
Hibari Shinomori, Jockerita, Mer, Franny, Kaze-chan, Misao-chan, Omasu, Kushi y todos aquellos que dejaron review y a los que olvide mencionar (perdonen mi despiste ^^¿)  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Este capitulo no tiene ninguna dedicación definida, simplemente se lo dedico a mis lectores, a ustedes, los que me apoyan día a día y me dan ideas para poder mejorar.  
  
Un saludo:  
  
Kao. 


	4. Encuentro

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
Cap-4 Encuentro  
  
*Hola!!!! Ya esta el capitulo cuarto como pueden ver. Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta con sus reviews y por favor sigan así por que si no les gusta ¿para que escribo?. Bueno como en todos lo capítulos, Cualquier sugerencia, admiración, o por el contrario un gran tomatazo, a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com o mejor dejen un review Por favor!!! Los necesito para mejorar.*  
  
KENSHIN  
  
Me he metido entre los matorrales para buscar el origen de aquel ruido que oí , pero ahora aunque sigo oyendo el mismo ruido creo que me he perdido. No se en que momento perdí de vista la cascada, pues he andado un gran trecho, pero sigo el ruido. Cruzo unos matorrales de un color marrón rojizo sin dejar de seguir el ruido. Sin querer he metido los zapatos en el barro, *me encanta este sitio no hay cosa que no te manche o te haga daño * De repente oigo voces y me escondo detrás de un árbol cercano. De entre la espesura, salen unas personas. Son 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, seguramente supervivientes del accidente. Reconozco a una de las chicas, es la hermana de Kaoru, Omasu, me parece. Si debe ser ella pues tiene al mismo pelo castaño que la del avión y la cinta a lo ninja en la cabeza colocad igual. Es alta delgada y va rodeada por la cintura de un hombre fortachón. Es moreno pelo largo y semblante frío. Deben de ser pareja. Los otros 2 también van agarrados pero el la agarra por los hombros. Ella es morena, ojos pequeños y labios rojizos. Él es castaño muy alto (al igual que el otro hombre) y su camiseta es negra ajustada y con una insignia detrás que pone "malo". Algo me incita a acercarme y a dejarme ver.  
  
Kenshin: Hola....  
  
Hiko: Hola!  
  
Sano: Hola!  
  
Omasu: Hola!  
  
Megumi: Hola!- parecían estar preparados cronológicamente.  
  
Hiko: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Omasu: ¿Eres superviviente del accidente?  
  
Megumi: ¿Vives aquí?  
  
Sano: ¿Tienes comida?  
  
Kenshin: Si.., bueno no..pero si....  
  
Hiko: Esperar chicos dejar que respire. ¿eres superviviente del accidente?  
  
Kenshin: Si  
  
Hiko: ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Kenshin: Himura Kenshin, ¿y vosotros?  
  
Hiko: Yo soy Hiko Seijuro, esta preciosidad es Omasu, y esos son Sanosuke y Megumi- dice señalando a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Kenshin: Encanado.  
  
Todos: Igualmente.  
  
Omasu. ¿Viniste con alguien?  
  
Kenshin: Si pero me aleje y los he perdido. Creo que uno de ellos te conoce, se llama Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Omasu: Oh!! Dios mío!!, Esta viva!!- se abraza a Hiko mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.  
  
Kenshin: ahh! Y también venía con una tal Misao Mackmachi.  
  
Sano: ¿También esta aquí?  
  
Kenshin: Si.  
  
Megumi: Pues entonces vamos a buscarlos ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: Lo malo es que ahora no se volver, pero puedo intentarlo..  
  
Hiko: Bueno por probar.- Empezamos a andar y al cabo de un rato creo que los estoy conduciendo mal pues no veo rastro de la cascada.  
  
Megumi: ¿Seguro que es por aquí?  
  
Kenshin: pues creo que..... no.  
  
Sano: ¿Entonces donde estamos?  
  
Kenhsin: La verdad es que no lo se.  
  
Hiko:¡Que buen guía eres!  
  
Kenshin. Oye!! ¡Yo no dije que pudiera llevaros!  
  
Omasu. Es verdad Hiko.  
  
Megumi: ¿Por qué no buscamos un sitio para comer y pasar la noche y dejamos la búsqueda para mañana?  
  
Omasu: Yo quiero encontrar a Kaoru.  
  
Hiko: Si amor mío, pero pronto anochecerá y no podemos andar por ahí de noche.  
  
Omasu: Esta bien, pero mañana no quiero parar hasta encontrarla.  
  
Hiko: Te prometo que mañana la encontraremos.- se besan y empezamos andar pero esta vez en busca de comida.  
  
Pronto la encontramos pues Megumi parece ser una experta en plantas raras y saca las frutas de un pequeño matorral y las repartimos entre nosotros. Ahora tenemos que buscar hojas y plantas blandas para poder hacernos una cama para dormir. Ellos van a dormir en parejas y yo dormiré solo aunque tampoco me importa mucho. Cuando ya hemos preparado todo nos acostamos e intento dormir, pero no puedo. Era de esperar, el suelo es demasiado duro y hace frío. Me levanto y me siento al lado de la hoguera que hicimos antes y que le queda poco para consumirse plenamente. De repente alguien se levanta y se acerca a la hoguera. Es Omasu aunque al principio no la reconozco por que se ha quitado la cinta. Se sienta cerca de mi.  
  
Omasu: ¿No puedes dormir?  
  
Kenshin: No ¿y tu?  
  
Omasu: Tampoco. Parce increíble todo esto, ¿verdad?  
  
Kenshin: Si, solo hace unas horas estábamos sentados en el asiento del avión esperando llegar a nuestro destino.  
  
Omasu: Si....-nos quedamos en silencio.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Os conocíais tú y Hiko?  
  
Omasu: No me choque con el cuando intentaba entrar en la isla.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y ya sois pareja? O.o  
  
Omasu: Bueno, si, ya se que parece un poco rápido.  
  
Kenshin: *¿un poco?* ¿Y eso?  
  
Omasu: Nunca me había enamorada tan deprisa, pero sentí una sensación que solo había sentido una vez y esa vez estaba enamorada.  
  
Kenshin: No lo entiendo.  
  
Omasu: Simplemente sabía que él era la persona que yo había estado buscando, y que la sensación que sentí era AMOR.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Podrías describirme esa sensación?  
  
Omasu: No se si será lo mismo para todas las personas, pero a mi me invade como una especie de luz y a la vez oscuridad, que se extiende por todo mi ser y no me deja respirar pero a la vez se que no quiero dejar de sentirlo.  
  
Kenshin: Ahora si que no lo entiendo.  
  
Omasu: No te preocupes, lo entenderás.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
¿Les ha gustado?, espero que si, a lo mejor la última conversación de Kenshin y Omasu fue un poco tonta, pero solo quise explicar lo que se siente al estar enamorada, (o por lo menos lo que me ocurre a mi). Bueno solo decirles que por favor....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! Por que si no les gusta ¿para que escribo?  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Kaze-chan (por que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo)  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A todos aquellos que dejan review o simplemente a los que lo leyeron y les ha gustado.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


	5. Chapuzón

CAPITULO 5  
  
*Hi!! ¿Qué tal están?. Ya se que tarde mucho en subir el 5º capitulo pero como tampoco me dejaron muchos reviews ¬¬. ¿O acaso no les gusto el capitulo 4? (Es pero que se halla debido a un descuido ¬¬) Bueno solo decirles que por favor dejen review por que si no lo hacen no se si es que no les gusta o que no lo leen. Por favor los necesito para mejorar día a día. Nada solo que espero que les guste.*  
  
"Chapuzón"  
  
KAORU  
  
Esta anocheciendo y volvemos de la búsqueda de Kenshin (sin ningún resultado) cansados y buscando la cascada pues creemos que es el mejor sitio para pasar la noche. Neruko cada vez es más pesada y no hace más que quejarse.  
  
" Que si no quiere dormir en el suelo", "que si no quiere mancharse", " que si va a denunciar a la empresa del avión", "que esto no se va a quedar así"..........  
  
Por fin hemos llegado a la cascada, pero ahora todo esta oscuro y no parece el mismo sitio de antes. Misao esta encendiendo una hoguera o por lo menos lo intenta mientras Neruko se queja del mal estado de sus uñas.  
  
Neruko: Pues valla, olvide traer la lima, siempre la llevo conmigo, pero solo pude salvar una de las 26 maletas que llevaba.  
  
Misao: Neruko.. ¿por qué no te callas? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.  
  
Neruko: ja! Lo que pasa es que te alteras con nada.  
  
Misao: Cállate ya, en principio no me conoces, solo estas conmigo desde hace 3 horas así que cierra esa boca porque voy a explotar.. ¬¬  
  
Neruko: Yo solo quería dar tema de conversación.....  
  
Kaoru. ¿¿Qué?? Pero si solo hablas tú.  
  
Neruko: Pues claro, vosotras no hacéis más que buscar a ese tal Kenshin.  
  
Misao: cierra esa bocaza niñata estupida, él se ha ido a lo mejor le ha pasado algo.  
  
Neruko: ¡¡Pues claro que se ha ido!! Con esta educación que tenéis es insoportable estar con vosotras.- Misao se levanta y se acerca a Neruko y como me huelo lo que va a pasar la sujeto.  
  
Misao: ¡¡Yo la mato!!, ¡¡Me la cargo!!..........  
  
Kaoru: ¡No! ¡Déjala! No tiene importancia, ha sido....  
  
Misao: SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡¡Voy a partirle esa cara de niñata que tiene!!!  
  
Kaoru: NOOOO!!!  
  
Misao: ¿Pero la has oído?  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Claro!! Lo habrá dicho sin querer, después de todo, todas estamos alteradas.  
  
Neruko: Ahh no!! Lo he dicho muy convencida porque......  
  
Kaoru: Cierra la boca si quieres conservarla.- se calla y suelto a Misao. Después de desahogarse un poco va a por unas frutas. Al principio no quiso dar a Neruko, pero al final la convencí. Cuando terminamos cada una buscamos un sitio donde dormir. Misao y yo dormimos muy cerca mientras que Neruko se ha ido a la otra punta del valle. Después de tener una breve conversación, Misao se queda dormida y yo intento seguir su ejemplo. Me es imposible así que me levanto y me acerco al agua. *no se como puede dormir con el ruido de la cascada* El agua se ve oscura aunque de día es cristalina y el reflejo de la luna se cierne sobre ella. Me siento aun lado y meto la mano en el agua.  
  
No esta fría, esta templada sin embargo a noche si es fresca y si estuviera en casa me pondría la chaqueta de lana. Intento calentarme mientras agito las manos y observo la cascada. Es maravillosa. Antes de esto no había visto ninguna o por lo menos de cerca. Mientras la contemplo con gran entusiasmo algo me empuja y caigo al agua. Me pilla de tal sobresalto que cuando caigo no se donde me encuentro y cuando consigo reponerme y avanzar hacia la superficie, me engancho en una planta. Tras grandes forcejeos consigo soltarme y nadar hacía arriba. Cuando por fin tomo una bocanada de aire intento llegar hasta la orilla y cuando alcanzo tierra y salgo del agua veo que no puedo respirar. He tragado mucho agua, y esta me bloquea los pulmones y la garganta. Me golpeo el pecho con fuerza para poder respirar pero es inútil. Me llevo las manos ala garganta e intento gritar pero es imposible. Una vez más repito alocadamente los golpes en el pecho y cuando intento gritar la calma llega. El oxigeno llega a mis pulmones como un bálsamo y todo mi cuerpo cae al suelo para quedarme tumbada y perder el conocimiento.  
  
Despierto gracias a un rayo de sol que se ha posado sobre mi cara y me hace volver en mi. Observo con asombro que no estoy en el mismo sitio, si bajo unos árboles en la sombra. Y de repente me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola y cuando consigo fijar los ojos en la figura que me agarra delicadamente la mano, descubro que es Omasu. Porta una gran sonrisa y me mire con ojos llorosos.  
  
Kaoru: Omasu...  
  
Omasu: Kaoru..- me abraza con fuerza- pensé que no despertarías nunca.  
  
Kaoru: Yo creí que no habías sobrevivido al accidente.  
  
Omasu: Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero cuando encontramos a "Ken", supe que Kami-sama había escuchado mis plegarias.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué Ken? ¿Kenshin?  
  
Omasu: Si, se perdió o algo así y luego nos encontró o algo parecido dice él. Ohh Karu.. tengo que contarte tantas cosas...  
  
Kaoru: ¿ Y Misao?  
  
Omasu: ¿Misao? ¿Quién es esa?  
  
Kaoru: Estaba conmigo y con Kenshin.  
  
Omasu: No se quien es. Cuando te vimos no había nadie más.  
  
Kaoru: Op..- no me moleste en preguntar por Neruko- Hey! ¿Y mi ropa?- de repente contemplo con asombro que apenas me tapo con un trapillo.  
  
Omasu: Bueno... es que.... la pusimos a lavar y......bueno.... no me di cuenta......y......  
  
Kaoru: SUELTALO!!  
  
Omasu: Se quemo... ^^¿  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué se quemo? O.o  
  
Omasu: Salto una chispa de la hoguera..., pero no te preocupes que Megumi te ha hecho unas ropas con unas telas que encontraron Hiko y Sano.  
  
Kaoru: Hiko??? Sano??? Megumi??? #_#  
  
Omasu: Ahora te los presentaré. Toma aquí esta la ropa.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿¿No pretenderás que me ponga eso???-Era una especie de "mini" falda-pantalón y una especie de top muy pequeño.  
  
Omasu: te vale, aunque la camiseta es un poco pequeña....  
  
Kaoru: Pero....  
  
Omasu: ¡¡¡¡PONTELO!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Ok, Ok... ¬¬  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
¿Qué? ¿Les gustó? Deseo que si y que por favor ¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!! Nada más solo desearles un buen día.  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
KUSHI- Para que aprenda "ingles velozmente", y que en su fic no mate a mi pobre KENSHIN...  
  
MISAO-CHAN- Por que hacía tiempo que no se lo dedicaba  
  
Shhh- (señores no se rían son tonterías mías ¬¬)  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A:  
  
Kushi, Misao-chan, Omasu, Kaze-chan, Sao-chan, Hibari Shinomori , Shhh y a todos aquellos que olvide mencionar y que leyeron mi Fic.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


	6. ¡Por grupos!

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
* Hola!!!! ¿Que tal se encuentran? Espero que bien. Bueno ya llego el capitulo 6.Solo decirles que cualquier sugerencia o comentario a kaoru_kendo@hotmail.com o mejor dejen un review. No les distraigo más y a leer. *  
  
Cap- 6 ¡Por grupos!  
  
KENSHIN  
  
Kaoru: Ya esta ¿qué tal?  
  
Omasu: Bien...  
  
Kaoru: No mientas estoy ridícula.- me encuentro escondido detrás de un árbol, mientras escucho la conversación de Kaoru. Ya se que no debería estar aquí pero la intriga y la curiosidad son demasiado grandes. Salgo del árbol y vuelvo con los chicos porque tampoco quiero ser un cotilla. Hiko esta rompiendo en cachitos un palo y Sano y Megumi, se "hacen muestras de cariño"  
  
Kenshin: Tienes fuerza, no es un palito cualquiera.  
  
Hiko: Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.  
  
Kenshin:¿Vas al gimnasio o algo así?  
  
Hiko: No, bueno.., doy clases para manejar la espada.  
  
Kenshin: ah.. yo entiendo de eso, estuve dando muchos años técnicas de espada.  
  
Hiko: Si quieres cuando salgamos de esta puedes unirte a mi grupo.  
  
Kenshin: Me encantaría.- Dejamos la conversación al ver que Kaoru y Omasu han vuelto.- ¿qué tal estas?  
  
Kaoru: bien, pero estaría mejor si tuviera algo mejor que ponerme.- me fijo en ella. Lleva una falda cortísima que le deja al descubierto las piernas las cueles son muy bonitas. La camiseta es demasiado pequeña y le apreta tanto que parece que va a estallar.  
  
Hiko: No estas tan mal.  
  
Sano: Es verdad.  
  
Megumi: intente hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero tampoco tenía mucha tela.  
  
Omasu: Si, y además, cuando nuestras ropas se desgasten tendremos que vestir igual que tu.  
  
Todos: ¿¿Qué?? O.o  
  
Omasu: Si, Y... tu que opinas Kenshin.- me había quedado embobado observándola.  
  
Kenshin: Ahh... si, te queda bien...- cambio de tema lo más rápido posible.- ¿Y Misao?  
  
Kaoru: Eso iba a preguntar yo.  
  
Kenshin: Estaba contigo.. ¿no?  
  
Kaoru: Bueno si, eso antes de caer al agua.  
  
Megumi: ¿Por qué te caíste?  
  
Kaoru: Es que algo me empujo.  
  
Sano: ¿Algo?  
  
Kaoru: Si no se que fue. Cuando volví a la orilla no me pare a pensarlo, solo quería respirar y luego caí inconsciente.  
  
Kenshin: Entiendo:  
  
Omasu: ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?  
  
Sano: ¡Si! Después de todo es mi hermana.  
  
Hiko: Bueno pues entonces vallamos.  
  
Megumi: Pero tendremos que dividirnos en grupos, así buscaremos más rápido.  
  
Hiko: Yo los dividiré. Megumi tu con sano, Kenshin... Tu con Kaoru y yo con Omasu.  
  
Omasu: Pero Hiko., quizá Kaoru quiera ir conmigo.  
  
Hiko: Es verdad.- todos nos quedamos mirando a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: No, iré con Kenshin, di fuéramos las 2 juntas sería más fácil que nos pasara algo.  
  
Omasu: Es verdad.  
  
Megumi: ¿Y cuando la encontremos que debemos hacer?  
  
Kenshin: Podríamos hacer fuego y así seguir el humo.  
  
Hiko: De acuerdo, haremos eso. Bueno despidámonos.- Kaoru y Omasu se abrazan y los demás nos damos un apretón de manos.  
  
Cada uno de los grupos se va por un lado. Me alegro de que me halla tocado con Kaoru ya que es a la que más conozco o la que mejor me cae. Cuando negó la proposición de su hermana me sentí muy aliviado. Andamos entre la espesura y cuando veo que todos los caminos parecen iguales pienso que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí.  
  
Los días pasan rápidos y sin darnos cuenta hemos estado andando solo para dormir y comer. Ya llevamos casi un mes y medio aquí y no hay rastro de Misao ni de ninguna señal de humo. Solamente nos hemos bañado un par de veces (*No es por ponerlos guarros ^^¿*) y de ellas hace mucho. Hace un calor terrible y tengo una gran sed. Los pies los tengo hechos polvo y tengo unas ganas de sentarme tremendas. Miro a Kaoru y veo que ella esta igual.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Por qué no paramos? Estoy muy cansado.- Ella asiente y me siento a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
Kaoru: ya no recuerdo como es una ducha fría.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Todavía te acuerdas de lo que es el agua saliendo de un grifo?- nos empezamos a reír. Eso es lo único que me alegra su buen humor. Gracias a Dios a los dos nos han dotado con sentido del humor y eso hace mucho más leve nuestra caminata. En lo poco que llevamos juntos (según se mire) he podido ver que es una chica muy simpática y muy vivaz. Hemos hablado de todo lo imaginable, y ahora tenemos mucha confianza.  
  
Kaoru: Hace mucho calor.  
  
Kenshin:No nos debe de quedar mucho ¿quieres un poco de agua?- le ofrezco la bolsa. El otro día me fabrique una especie de bolsa con algunas cosas que encontramos, así podemos llevar agua, aunque no es muy grande.  
  
Kaoru: Gracias.- la toma en sus manos y bebe- ¿y tu no quieres?  
  
Kenshin: No, queda poca y creo que podré aguantar un poco más.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces guárdala- la cojo y la guardo-¿dónde estarán los otros?  
  
Kenhsin: No se pero supongo que descansando porque hoy hace mucho calor.  
  
Kaoru: Si y además se acerca la hora de comer.  
  
Kenshin: Es cierto, ¿quieres que valla a buscar algo?  
  
Kaoru: Vallamos los 2.- nos levantamos y continuamos  
  
Subimos una cuesta y cuando llegamos a arriba vemos como vuelve a descender en rocas y arena.  
  
Kaoru: Ohh... subimos para volver a bajar.  
  
Kenshin: Quizá allí haya agua.  
  
Kaoru: Eso espero porque voy a morirme de calor y además necesito un baño.  
  
Kenshin: Yo también. Bajemos- empezamos a bajar poco a poco pues con las rocas es difícil y en un momento dado, cuando ya hemos avanzado la mitad, veo como Kaoru resbala y tropieza con una roca y cae rodando por la montaña y para al chocar con una roca.  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡KAORU!!- salgo veloz hacia ella, pero con cuidado de no resbalar, cuando llego el corazón me da un brinco al ver que se agarra el tobillo con fuerza. Una sensación de miedo, dolor... me inunda, una sensación que no había experimentado antes.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te has hecho daño?  
  
Kaoru: Me duele el tobillo.  
  
Kenshin: déjame ver- le agarro la pierna y nada más tocarla grita de dolor.- parece un esguince.  
  
Kaoru: duele mucho.  
  
Kenshin: un esguince de los grandes.- veo que su pierna sangra pues también se ha desgarrado la piel- ven agárrate a mi espalda. La tomo e intento subirla a mi espalda pero no puedo así que me limito a llevarla en brazos.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Hola!!! Ya se que tarde mucho en subirlo pero el membrillo del profesor de literatura me lo arrebato ¬¬. Bueno ¡¡se acabaron los exámenes!!, o por lo menos si no me queda ninguna. Bueno espero que encuentren un ratito para leer este ficy que me dejen ¡¡MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! Los necesito!!!  
  
Agradecimientos a: Misao-chan, omasu, Kushi, Gabi, Carlos, kaze-chan, Sao-chan, Hibari Shinomori... y todas las personas que olvide mencionar.  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Misao-chan!!! La loca!!! Crazy!!!! Para que sepa que aquí tiene a su mejor amiga y que no se enfade por no dedicarle algunos de los capítulos anteriores.  
  
UN BESO PARA TODOS!!!  
  
Saludo:  
  
Kao 


	7. ¡¡EL BESO!

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
**Hi!!! ¿¿Qué tal?? Deseo de verdad que bien. Ya he traído el capitulo 7 como prometí y debo decirles que a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzaran a salir 2 nuevos personajes..... bueno uno de ellos es Misao, y el otr@ es..... ADIVÍNENLO!! Les doy una pista..... Si leyeron el primer capitulo, podrán ver como Kaoru admira a un monumento, moreno, seco y......  
  
YA NO DIGO MAS!!!!!! Ahora lean por favor.... **  
  
Kaoru- Cap.7-¡¡EL BESO!!  
  
Soy una patosa. Kenshin debe haber pensado que soy una estúpida. Mi caída ha sido realmente ridícula y al pobre ahora le toca llevarme encima. Me duele mucho el tobillo y si no fuera por que Kenshin esta delante me pondría a llorar.  
  
No tengo remedio.... ¿¿Qué habrá pensado de mi?? Pero de todos modos.. ¿¿Qué me importa lo que halla pensado?? O dicho de otra manera.... ¿Por qué me importa?? Estos dias he estado desarrollando una serie de emociones hacia Kenshin que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía. Tengo escalofríos, estoy tensa, y tengo un nudo en la garganta que se deshace cuando estoy con él. ¿Qué será? Quizá este enferma, o a lo mejor es este clima pegajoso. Hemos llegado a un laguillo y el me deja sentada bajo un árbol  
  
Kenshin: uf! Que cansancio...-dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.  
  
Kaoru: Ohhh!! Lo siento mucho.... si no fuera tan patosa.....  
  
Kenshin: No importa ha sido un accidente.  
  
Kaoru: Si pero ahora no podré bañarme, por que no puedo ponerme en pie.  
  
Kenshin: bueno... hay una solución  
  
Kaoru: ¿Cuál? O.o  
  
Kenshin: Podría elevarte en brazos hasta allí y luego te agarras a mi total en el agua no se pesa nada.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿No te importa??  
  
Kenshin: No, y voy a lavar mi ropa de paso... ¿Quieres que te lave la tuya??  
  
Kaoru: Vale... ahora me la quito.-al rato estamos los 2 en ropa interior (la vergüenza era verde y se la comió un burro) [para quien no lo entienda es una expresión española que quiere decir que no tenían vergüenza] me coge delicadamente y me lleva hasta el agua. De repente se queda mirando al agua y veo que no hay por donde bajar despacio.-¿Y ahora?  
  
Kenshin: facil..  
  
Kaoru: No iras a.....no,no.....Kenshin no!!..... AHHH!!!!- Salta y caemos al agua, me sumerjo y me quedo sin aire y no puedo subir ya que no puedo mover el pie. Pero el me lleva a arriba.- Agggg!!! Casi me ahogas!!  
  
Kenshin: No exageres....-dice con una sonrisa.  
  
Kaoru: Si es verdad!!... bugg!!!- me hace una aguadilla- ¡¡No es justo!! Estas haciendo aguadillas a una medio invalida...  
  
Kenshin: no es verdad....  
  
Kaoru: si lo es...- le cojo y le meto en el agua...-ahora estamos en paz..  
  
Kenshin: ¿Con que esas tenemos?.  
  
Kaoru: Je,je!!- me suelto de sus brazos, me agarro a la orilla e intento avanzar por ella.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Crees que puedes irte así? Eres muy ingenua.  
  
Kaoru: Por lo menos lo intento.  
  
Kenshin: Eres tonta.  
  
Kaoru: Hey!!-sabía que lo decía de broma., pero le conteste.  
  
Kenshin: No te enfades.-empieza a nadar y rápidamente me alcanza, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por huir me coge y me rodea con sus brazos. De repente todo a su alrededor se desvanece y solo le veo a él. Acerco una de mis manos a su cara, y el me rodea aun más con sus brazos y entonces sin saber como sus labios se juntan con los míos. Es un beso largo y dulce, pero entonces de repente sin saber por que me retiro violentamente y me agarro a la orilla.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru....  
  
Kaoru: Quizá deberíamos salir del agua...  
  
Kenshin: ¿¿Que ha pasado??  
  
Kaoru: No lo se pero quiero salir del agua.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te has enfadado?- se acerca a mi  
  
Kaoru:¡¡QUIERO QUE ME SAQUES DEL AGUA!!- Sin querer he elevado la voz más de lo que debería.  
  
Kenshin: Esta bien.- me coge fríamente y me saca del agua. Me deja apoyada en un árbol.-Iré a buscar algo de comida.-dice de manera cortante.  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo...- me quedo allí viendo como se va y entonces mi cabeza se sume en un mar de dudas.  
  
"¿¿Por qué me ha besado??"  
  
Es una pregunta difícil, pero a pesar de todo se, que le he devuelto el beso y eso lleva a.....  
  
"¿Me gusto?"  
  
Esta es una pregunta tonta, pues eso no debería contar. Entonces empiezo a pensar que cuando la gente se besa no es por accidente....y eso lleva a....  
  
"¿Me gusta él? o ¿Le gusto a él?"  
  
No se, nunca me lo había planteado, si me he parado a pensar que es guapo, sensible, simpático, me encantan sus ojos... y eso lleva a...  
  
"¿De donde saco tantas cualidades?"  
  
A lo mejor me he ido dando cuenta con el tiempo y eso lleva a....  
  
"¿Y defectos?"  
  
Esa es una pregunta rara por que no encuentro ninguno y todas esas preguntas llevan a....  
  
"¿LE QUIERO?"  
  
y esto si que es difícil pues nunca se me ha dado bien distinguir unos sentimientos de otros. Después de estar un rato meditando he llegado a la conclusión de que....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY HECHA UN VERDADERO LIO!!!!  
  
Y entonces pienso que quizá cuando le vuelva a ver sabré decidirme, aunque quizá este enfadado por lo de antes, aunque espero que no, pero es muy probable. De repente me quedo dormida un par de horas y para entonces Kenshin ya ha vuelto. Ha encendido una hoguera y cocina algo. Ahora que él cree que estoy dormida tengo algo de tiempo para observarle y aclararme un poco. Físicamente esta decidido que me gusta, sentimentalmente también y entonces.. ¿dónde esta el problema? El problema esta en que me ha pillado de sobresalto. Cambio de conclusión y me quedo con el ¡¡LE QUIERO!!  
  
Kenshin: Ahh... ¿Ya estas despierta?- noto en su voz que todavía esta enfadado.- toma- me da carne y aunque no se de que será tiene buena pinta.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin yo .... quería hablarte de algo.  
  
Kenshin: te escucho.  
  
Kaoru: Es sobre lo de antes.  
  
Kenshin: Ah! Es eso... déjalo..  
  
Kaoru: No, yo quería explicarte..  
  
Kenshin: No hay nada que explicar. Simplemente soy tan tonto de creer que podía gustarte.- se levanta de nuevo enfadado y se aleja.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿Dónde vas??  
  
Kenshin: Ya no tengo hambre- dice sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarme.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No te enfades!!- pasa de mis plegarias y se aleja entre la vegetación.- ¡Estupendo!- soy estúpida, no hago más que repetirme lo mismo. ¿Por qué me habré apartado? Cojo la carne y empiezo a comer y en ese momento veo que esta buenísima y entonces me doy cuenta de que además de perder a un chico fantástico acabo de perder un cocinero maravilloso.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* ¡¡Que bonito!!! Este es uno de los capítulos de mi historia que más me gusta. Es donde se desarrolla una de las cosas más importantes y bonitas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWSS POR FAVOR!!!!!  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a:  
  
Misao-Chan, Masu, Samu, Carlos, Kushi (y también al anuncio de la cerveza "mahou") y a Kay o Yoshi (como se llame)y a raper-girl (que siempre se me olvidaba)  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Hibari-Shinomori, Sao-Chan, Kaze-chan, Jockerita, Mer, Meg, Jockey-Misao y todas aquellas personas que olvide mencionar o simplemente que no las conozco.  
  
Un saludo:  
  
Kao 


	8. ¡Por fin juntos!

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
** HOLA DE NUEVO!! Siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero mi ordenador se averió y no podía acceder a estos archivos. Bueno a partir de aquí la historia comienza a ponerse interesante, dentro del misterio y del amor. Espero que les guste y ahora comiencen a leer. **  
  
KENSHIN Cap-8  
  
Si es que parezco tonto, ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer eso?. Además de estar enfadado conmigo mismo estoy enfadado con ella. Se pasó, no debió gritarme aunque mi comportamiento no hubiera sido el mejor.. y lo peor de todo es que encima me siento culpable. Pero tampoco hice nada que ella no quisiera porque me devolvió el beso. Esto es un lío enorme. A las 2 horas estoy pensando que debería volver pero me siento herido. De todas maneras me encamino hacía el sitio donde estábamos 8que no esta muy lejos pues la mayoría del tiempo lo he pasado sentado en una piedra). De repente oigo un grito y puedo comprobar que es Kaoru y salgo corriendo con miedo a que le haya pasado algo. Corro y corro y entonces puedo verla, esta agarrada al borde de un gran precipicio. Algo en mi interior se enciende y me hace llenarme de un sentimiento eufórico. Que me hace salir corriendo hacía allí. Llego a su lado, la agarro de la mano y la intento subir. Cuando por fin lo consigo mis sentimientos son más grandes que yo mismo y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ella no se aparta si no que parece estar cómoda en esa situación. Se aparta de forma que puede hablar.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin lo siento mucho, yo...  
  
Kenshin: No importa no debí hacerlo.  
  
Kaoru: No!! Soy yo la tonta, que no debía haberse apartado de ese modo.  
  
Kenshin: Eso quiere decir que...-la aparto un poco más para poder ver su dulce rostro. Tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas que le dejan su rastro mientras se deslizan por su cara. Tiene una apariencia tan vulnerable y débil, en ese momento me doy cuanta de cuanto es mi amor por ella y se que no tiene medida.  
  
Kaoru: Si, bueno yo,... a mi me gustas mucho, pero...  
  
Kenshin: ¿¿pero que??  
  
Kaoru: tengo miedo de que realmente no sea amor.. no te enfades por favor, simplemente no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, y no quiero hacerte daño.  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Ohh, Kaoru!! ¿Como me voy a enfadar?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? Si note gusta nada.  
  
Kenshin: Adelante.  
  
Kaoru: Podríamos hacer una prueba. Estaríamos de pareja un tiempo y si vemos que no nos gusta o que por lo menos yo no me siento bien... pues...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Si?  
  
Kaoru: Volveremos a seguir siendo amigos por que no quiero perder tu amistad.  
  
Kenshin: Me gusta la idea.  
  
Kaoru: Me alegro, ^^  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y entonces ahora somos como una especie de pareja?  
  
Kaoru: Si, más o meno  
  
Kenshin: Entonces..puedo..besarte...-no le dio tiempo a responder pues nuestros labios ya estaban juntos y se fundia en un apasionado beso. Cuando se acaba me mira y parece capaz de leerme el pensamiento. La cojo en brazos y empezamos a reirnos.  
  
Después de pasar un tiempo y por fin es de noche, nos encontramos abrazados el uno al otro. Entonces Kaoru rompe ese suave instante.  
  
Kaoru: koishi...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Si?  
  
Kaoru: Bueno parece un sueño ¿no? Y si te pones a pensarlo también una pesadilla.  
  
Kenshin: ¿qué te pasa? Pareces triste.  
  
Kaoru: Es solo que yo no tenía planeado pasar el resto de mi vida en una isla desierta y la verdad no parece que tengamos mucho futuro.  
  
Kenshin: No vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, es solo que hemos perdido a uno de nuestros compañeros y queremos encontrarlo.  
  
Kaoru: Pero Kenshin ¡Piensa! Cuando encontremos a Misao, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos nada....- unas lagrimas empiezan a asomar por sus ojos.  
  
Kenshin: hey.. No llores, habrá una solución.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué solución? No tenemos radio, ni móvil (celular), ni nada para que nos encuentren... ¿sabes? Yo tenia una vida en Tokio, unos estudios y una carrera que no quiero desperdiciar. Y yo quería hacer cosas... no tengo familia pero me gustaría volver a mi vida.  
  
Kenshin: Pero Kaoru no llores por favor.  
  
Kaoru: Es que no puedo remediarlo, quisiera que nada hubiera ocurrido, que te hubiera conocido en el bar del hotel y...-la rodeo fuertemente con mis brazos.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, no se puede hacer nada por lo que ha pasado..., lo que tenemos que intentar es encontrar a Misao.  
  
Kaoru: ya ha pasado más de un mes.  
  
Kenshin: Pero no hay que perder la esperanza, quizá este por ahí como nosotros.  
  
Kaoru: ¿y cuando la encontremos?  
  
Kenshin: Nos reuniremos con tu hermana y los demás y tendremos tiempo para pensar lo que haremos.  
  
Kaoru: Eres buen calmante.  
  
Kenshin: Je! ^^u Ahora intenta dormir.  
  
Se queda dormida tiernamente en mis brazos y a la vez el sueño también me lleva consigo. Despierto a la luz del sol y veo que Kaoru sigue en mis brazos y eso me hace sentir bien y parece que por un momento he alcanzado el cielo. No me muevo pues esa situación me encanta, simplemente me quedo quieto de manera que pueda disfrutar del momento. Aspiro el olor del pelo de Kaoru y la aprieto ligeramente hacía mi, lo que hace que ella abra los ojos para poder contemplar mi imagen.  
  
Kaoru: Hola.- dice en tono tan dulce que me hace derretirme.  
  
Kenshin: hola. ¿has dormido bien?  
  
Kaoru: Si, bueno, hubiera preferido una cama.  
  
Kenshin: yo también- nos quedamos mirándonos y parece que no hacen falta palabras para expresar lo que sentimos y creo que si quisiera podría oír mis pensamientos y yo los suyos.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin yo...-la tapo la boca con mis dedos.  
  
Kenshin. Ya lo sé.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué le quería decir Kaoru a Kenshin? No se lo diré hasta el próximo capitulo, (ya se que soy un poco mala pero por favor no me maten)  
  
LA ESPERA TENDRA SU RECOMPENSA  
  
Siento haberlo actualizado tan tarde pero también tuve un problema con el cuaderno donde tenía escrita la historia. ^^u  
  
Agradecimientos: A Misao-chan: Que sabe que siempre será mi mejor amiga y que tiene un gran hueco para ella en mi corazón.  
  
A Omasu-chan. Que aunque creo que nunca lee esta historia me gustaría desearle unas felices vacaciones.  
  
A Hibari-chan: Por que es una gran conversadora y vale mucho como escritora, te debo mucho pues me has dado muchas ideas  
  
A Kaze-chan: Por que es una gran amiga y siempre tiene un review para mi.  
  
A Sao-chan: Porque me encanta conversar con ella y también tiene un review para mi.  
  
También me gustaría agradecerles a otras personas que no nombre pero que para mi siempre están presentes.  
  
Dedicado:  
  
A Rarpper-girl, porque siempre se me olvida nombrarla y es otra persona que siempre tiene tiempo para hablar y para estar conmigo y también quiero decirla que:  
  
¡¡¡¡ANI VALES UN MONTÓN!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


	9. ¡¡Otra vez todos!

SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
Cap. 9 ¡¡¡Otra vez todos!!!  
  
** Hola!!!! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien, yo aquí les traigo el capitulo 9, que espero que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que ... la pereza puede conmigo, jejeje!! ^^u. Bueno ahora pónganse a leer...**  
  
KAORU  
  
Este momento es maravilloso, ahora se que de verdad le quiero y lo mejor es que sin decir nada el también lo sabe. Se desprende de mi, pero tan dulcemente que apenas lo noto hasta que se ha ido. Intento ponerme de pie y entonces recuerdo lo del tobillo.  
  
De repente Kenshin grita algo:  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡El humo!! ¡¡El humo!!...  
  
Kaoru: O.o ¿Qué?  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Habrán encontrado a Misao!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Es verdad!!  
  
Kenshin: ¡¡Corre!! Sube a mi espalda.  
  
Me agarro a su cuello, entonces me coge a caballito y empieza a correr. Va muy deprisa y apenas puedo ver los árboles con claridad. No creí que Kenshin pudiera ser tan rápido ni que tuviera tanta resistencia. De repente para y veo que estamos en la cascada de hace un tiempo. En medio del valle hay una hoguera y a su lado están Misao y los demás, todos se han reunido y han encendido el fuego para que nosotros también fuéramos.  
  
Sano: ¡¡Hola!! Ya creíamos que no habíais visto el humo.  
  
Hiko: ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? ¿Estas muy cansada.?  
  
Kenshin: No, se callo y se ha hecho daño en el tobillo.  
  
Kaoru: Si.  
  
Omasu: (Viene a mi corriendo) Ven, quizá Megumi pueda curarte, dijo que tenía estudios en medicina.- Kenshin me lleva hasta la hoguera. Allí esta Misao y a su lado un hombre que no conozco. Es moreno, muy guapo y con azules. Su mirada es helada y tiene un semblante frio. Creo que le he visto antes pero no ..... Ahh! ¡¡Claro!! Es el chico tan guapo del avión.  
  
Megumi: Ven ponte aquí (cuando ya estoy en frente suya) ¿cómo te has hecho esto?. Lo tienes bastante hinchado.  
  
Kaoru: Iba corriendo y me caí.  
  
Megumi: Esto te durará unos dias, Hiko, Sano y Aoshi... ¿podríais ir a por hojas grandes y corteza?  
  
Hiko: ¿Para que lo quieres?  
  
Megumi: Lo necesito para curar a Kaoru ¿iréis?  
  
Sano: ¡Pues claro! Ahora venimos.  
  
Aoshi. Yo mejor no voy.- su voz era muy seria.  
  
Megumi: Si, mejor, así harás compañía a Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: (En otra conversación) ¿Qué tal Misao?  
  
Misao: Bien ¿y tú?  
  
Kaoru: También bien. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Misao: Bueno...yo... (se esta poniendo nerviosa)me desperté y me aleje un poco y encontré a Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru: Ahh.. ¿Y Neruko?  
  
Misao: Pues.. supongo que me siguió  
  
Kaoru: ¿Y ahora donde esta?  
  
Misao: Esta atada entre los árboles.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué? O.O  
  
Aoshi: Tuve que atarla no podía soportarla.  
  
Kaoru: Tampoco será para tanto.  
  
Misao: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?  
  
Kaoru: No, creo que no... ^^U pero.. ¿Conoces a Neruko o algo?  
  
Aoshi: Soy su primo.  
  
Kaoru: Ahh..  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y no deberíais soltarla? Aunque solo fuera para comer o beber algo.  
  
Megumi. Es verdad, además no creo que sea tan pesada.  
  
Aoshi:: no sabes como es.. ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: Pobrecilla..., desatarla...  
  
Misao: ¡NO!  
  
Kenshin. Anda...  
  
Misao: He dicho que no!!  
  
Kenshin: pero..  
  
Misao: Vale...pesado.. pero la aguantaras tú.- se levanta y se mete entre los árboles para volver al poco tiempo con Neruko a la que lleva con una especie de correa.  
  
Kenshin: Misao.. pobre...  
  
Misao: No! Eso si que no.. ¡No pienso soltarla!  
  
Kenshin. Misao.. por favor..  
  
Misao. Vale. -le quita las cuerdas. ¿ya? ¿contentos?  
  
Kao y Ken: Muchas gracias.  
  
Neruko: Eso..gracias..  
  
Kenshin: Mira que educada es....  
  
Misao: Eso ahora... espera un rato...  
  
Megumi: Mirad!, ¡ya vienen!  
  
Hiko: Toma ¿es lo que querías?-le tiende un montón de hojas y palos a los que después les arrancara la corteza.  
  
Megumi: si, gracias.  
  
Omasu: ¿Le dolerá mucho?  
  
Megumi: yo no voy a hacerle daño, lo único que puede pasar es que se haga daño intentando ponerse en pie.  
  
Kaoru: no te preocupes.. no lo intentaré.  
  
Coge las hojas y elige las que más le gustan y coge uno de los palos y empieza a quitarle la corteza. Con lo que forma una especie de cuerda, con todo ello me venda un tobillo fuertemente.  
  
Megumi: Bueno.. no es como una escayola ni un vendaje pero servirá.  
  
Neruko: tengo hambre.  
  
Misao: ¬¬ Pues ve a buscar comida.  
  
Neruko: No seas grosera.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué?  
  
Neruko: Primito, dile a esta insoportable que se calle.  
  
Aoshi. ¡¡Cállate!! O te volveré a atar.  
  
Neruko. ¡¡Primito!! ¡Con lo que yo te quiero!- Intenta abrazarlo...  
  
Aoshi: ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!  
  
Sano: Oye yo también tengo hambre..  
  
Omasu: Si, pues en aquellos árboles ya no quedan frutos, se los comió todos Misao.  
  
Misao: ^^U  
  
Kenshin: Quizá en la playa podemos coger algo.  
  
Neruko: Si! Así me pondré morena.  
  
Hiko: Es buena idea.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Vamos entonces?  
  
Megumi. Por mi si.  
  
Hiko: ¡¡Pues venga!!  
  
Kenshin me vuelve a coger a la espalda y todos nos encaminamos hacía la playa. Cuando llegamos las chicas nos sentamos bajo unas palmeras mientras que los chicos dicen que van a intentar encontrar algún pez. Yo les digo a las chicas que si quieren que se vayan a bañar, pues no quiero que por culpa de mi torpeza los demás no puedan divertirse. Todas dicen que no, que se quedan conmigo (a excepción de Neruko que quiere irse, pero Misao no la quita la correa)  
  
Entonces todas empezamos a sumergirnos en una gran conversación eh la cual contamos todas nuestras tonterías. Yo cuento lo de Kenshin,, Megui lo de Sano, Omasu lo de Hiko pero Misao no quiere contar nada. Parece como si escondiera algo.  
  
********************************************************************** Bueno por fin apareció Aoshi ¿no? Aunque su presencia en este capitulo fue breve aparecio... (espero que Hibari-chan, Misao-chan y otras tantas esten contentas ¬¬ )jejeje!!  
  
Bueno este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a Omasu que, aunque no me ha dejado ni un solo review y hace mucho que no la veo, quiero que sepa que sigue siendo amiga mía.  
  
Agradecimientos: A todo el mundo pero en general a Misao-chan, Eres mi mejor amiga, la que me escucha y me consuela y a la que debo muchos buenos ratos de mi vida. Misao... ¡¡Sigue siendo tú!!  
  
Saludos:  
  
Kao 


End file.
